Hay Rides and starry nights  Kataang
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: What happens when katara and aang share some time on a hay ride? Read to find out! Katara's POV. Kataang Fluff! Review please!   I do not own avatar the last airbender, etc. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


We were at a thing called a "hay ride". We had bumped into the singing nomads again and they basically drug us to this party in which they had these "hay rides". None of us had heard of such thing. From what I understood, we all got in the back of this cart full of hay and then rode in it while ostrige-horses pulled the huge cart full of people. It was odd, and seemed weird and boring, but that was till I actually rode one.

"Can you believe those head aches of people dragged us here?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think they were that bad" Toph said in their defence.

"OH, just WAIT till you hear them sing. You will LOVE them then. I PROMISE you." Sokka said quite sarcastically.

Aang said optimistically, "I don't know, appa likes them, and appa has a good judge of character, don't you buddy?" He turned and said the last line to the large bison behind him.

Appa gave out a sigh of contentment and Aang smiled at his childhood friend.

"What about you sugar queen? You are awfully quiet for once. Cant boss people around at parties can you?" Toph asked still looking at the ground and chuckling at her clever remark.

"Oh ha, ha Toph." I said sarcastically, "You are SOOOO funny. Actually I'm just really tired. Besides just singing, those nomads can talk your ear off. I was about ready to die of boredom from talking to them all the way here." I added.

As soon as I said that a huge cart of people rolled up, hay thrown all over the place and a bunch of happy screaming kids.

Aang looked at me and then the wagon, and then me and said "Well you won't be tired for much longer! We are next on the hay ride." He said with a big goofy grin, which made me smile just because he looked at me.

We all got on the hay ride and got situated, Sokka and Toph on one side and me and Aang on the other.

"I can't see anything! What the heck kind of fun is this?" Toph said complaining.

"Oh stop complaining you will see fine after we get off, if you want to complain about something though, how about how cold it is out here?" I said as my hands were shaking from the cold. My parka was still on appa and I didn't have time to go get it. Luckily though, there were some blankets on the hay ride because of the cold temperatures, for people to cover up with.

Aang and I shared a blanket but I didn't warm up much. I was usually used to the cold temperatures but because of the recent warm temperatures we had been hiding in at the fire nation, the cold had become bone chilling.

At that second I heard toph yell in frustration, "Gah, it is cold AND I can't see. I'm skipping this adventure. You guys can go." And with that she hopped out of the wagon and said "Ahhh, earth." And pleasantly walked to the bison with his fuzzy warm fur.

"I don't think I'll go either," Sokka said, "it is cold, and this hay is making me-e-e –AHCHOO—sneeze." And like toph, Sokka hopped off the cart.

I looked at Aang and asked "Well, should we go too then?" But I saw the slight hint of sadness in his face when I asked the question and I knew that we would be going on this ride.

"Well if you want to that's fine." He said, trying to be happy, but I could tell he really wanted to go.

"Er, well…No, lets stay. After all, I'm curious about this 'hay ride' thing" I said giving him a smile.

He tried to hold back his happiness, but it was useless, he gave me a huge smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

A few seconds passed and I started to realize how cold I was again. My hands started shivering and my torso was starting to quake. I accidentally brushed my hand against Aangs. I tried to move it really fast because I didn't want him to feel the temperature of my skin and worry. I wanted him to enjoy this. But of course, this plan failed and he did feel my skin temperature.

"Katara! You are freezing , here take this blanket." He said while uncovering his half and overlapping it on me so I had the whole blanket. But I stopped him before he got it completely situated. Instead I put the cover back on him and found is hand in the sea of hay and covers and grabbed it and then curled up next to him, trying to hold back my shivers going through my chest.

"Er, Okay, that works too." And as he said that we felt the cart starting to move.

The movement only made the cold worse so I snuggled closer to Aang and I felt him move the covers again to wrap them more around me, and then I finally felt his arm around me also.

We sat like that for a while, but it was nice. I was warming up and after he laid his head on mine, I could feel him smiling in content at the whole situation. The moment was perfect. Then out of no where –BOOM—the cart lifted a good foot off the ground. We had hit a rather deep hole, and it took me a second to realize where I was but I soon did. I landed on top of Aang who was laying on his side after getting knocked over.

"Wow, that was a big hole huh?" Aang said chuckling and sitting back up.

But instead of letting him sit back up, I got up and changed my position at which I was sitting in currently, and went and laid next to Aang. He of course was fine with this, just surprised again.

"Any reason you want to lie down all of a sudden?" He asked giggling slightly.

"Shhhh—look at the stars silly!" I replied and pointed at the sky.

"Wow. You are right. They are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." He said looking at me and I could feel my face warm up from blush. I moved closer to Aang and again held his hand and we laid there on the cart, holding each other and watching the stars.

The hay ride eventually stopped and we both climbed out, still holding hands.

Toph came over saying "Hm, Looks like you two had fun. Isn't it funny how big those holes are out there?" Toph said with a half smirk on her face.

"You did that?" Aang and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep. You two can thank me now. Considering I did you two good." She said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Sugar Queen, I may be blind but I can feel the vibrations, and they are telling me that you are holding twinkle toes' hand right now." Toph said, again smirking.

"Well Uh," I said "You see, well" Aang said. We were both tripping over our words because of our embarrassment.

"Yeah Yeah, I get it. Ill take it as a thank you though. Just don't let Snoozles see you two love birds. Although I doubt it, He has been knocked out since we got off the cart." She said as she walked away.

Aang and I looked at each other and both blushed very deeply.

"Some uh hay ride?" I said awkwardly.  
"Yup *Ehm*, I had fun." Aang said following the awkwardness.

We walked around for a long time holding hands and talking about nothingness, like the nomads tendency to be dumber then rocks, and the way sokka snores so loudly, how toph loves to poke fun at everyone.

Later we all loaded up on appa and said our farewells to the nomads and we all sat on appa. It was so late that toph and sokka were both asleep when aang finally landed.

We were both drop dead tired so we decided it wouldn't hurt to sleep on appa this one time and not set up camp.

Aang was on my right side, with Toph on my left and Sokka on my far left. It was still rather cold, so instead of getting a sleeping bag, I tapped Aang on the shoulder.

He rolled over on his side to look at me, and was about to ask what was wrong when I yet again snuggled up next to him.

"Uh, Cold again?" He asked dazed and confused.

"Yeah." I said into his chest and I started to fall asleep.

I fell asleep that night to Aangs scent and the sound of his heart and him breathing. I dreamed of the hay ride and decided that hay rides were actually a lot of fun.


End file.
